choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists, Book 1
The Elementalists is an upcoming book to Choices. It the first and thus far only book of the ''The Elementalists'' series. Summary Magick. Mystery. Mayhem. Your adventure at Pendarghast College is about to begin. Chapters Chapter 1: ' ''Freshman year is nothing like you hoped it would be, but your entire world is about to change in ways you never imagined. '''Chapter 2: Now that you're at Penderghast, it's time to put your powers to test! Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks and Information Generalinformationoffuturebooks.png|Future Genres Information from Q & A NewStoriesinfofromInstagram.png|New Stories Coming to Choices MoreFantasyBooksNews.png|More Fantasy Books in the future Untitledmagicbookinfo.png|More info on this future book on magic AdforUntitledMagicBook.png|Ad for the Untitled Magic Book TheElementalistsSneakPeek1.png|First official teaser AdforILB,HSSCAPM2andTheElementalists.jpg|Ad featuring It Lives Beneath, High School Story: Class Act, The Elementalists & Perfect Match 2 BookSummariesforHSSCA,TheElementalistsandILB.jpg|Book Summaries for HSS: Class Act, The Elementalists & It Lives Beneath Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Book and Upcoming ones TheElementaliststeaserposter.jpg|Close up of potential book cover TheElementalistswillbeGenderofChoiceConfirmation.png|Confirmation of picking your own gender. Elements.png|More Information on The Elementalists TheElementalistsinfofromInstalive.png|Part I info about The Elementalists on Insta TheElementalistsInstagramLIveQandA.png|Part II of info about The Elementalists on Insta MoreinfofromTheElementalistsonInstaLiveonPB.png|Part III of info about The Elementalists on Insta TheElementalistsInfo.png|The Elementalists and more New Stories coming! TheElem InviLetter SneakPeek.jpg|The Elementalists - Acceptance Letter Sneak Peek TheElementalistsfullCoverwithreleasedate.png|Book Cover with release date TheElementalistsannouncementonInsta.png|Announcement on Instagram TheElementalistsSneakPeekintoCourses.jpg|Courses offered at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks Sneak Peek PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png|Meet the Faculty of Penderghast College Sneak Peek SneakpeekonstaofthefacultyforTheElementalists.png|Meet the Faculty of Penderghast College Sneak Peek on Insta GriffinLangleySneakpeekfromTheElementalists.jpg|Griffin Langley Sneak Peek Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek from The Elementalists.jpg|Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek PickingourElementonTheElementalists.png|Can we pick our element in The Elementalists? ChoicesPSAaboutTheElementaliststwochapters.png|PSA about when The Elementalist will publish new chapters Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 2 Trivia * On September 7, 2018 it was confirmed during an Instagram livestream in honor of Veil of Secrets and The Royal Romance, Book 3 that one of the upcoming projects is a magic themed book and that this story is in the advanced stages of writing and development. ** Additionally at the end of the blog post for The Royal Romance, Book 3 Pixelberry teased this upcoming book by saying to stay tuned for a magical adventure coming out sometime in Fall 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance * On September 13, 2018 more information was given about this upcoming book in the blog post for The Senior where it was teased that the player might just get the chance to study at the most prestigious magical university around. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/13/the-senior ** It also mentions to stay tuned for possible sneak peeks in the upcoming months. * It is theorized that perhaps this magic book will be Pixelberry adapting Magic School , which was a spin-off to [https://shs.wikia.com/wiki/Surviving_High_School Surviving High School] and spanned four books from November 2012- August 23, 2014. ** However on October 11 2018, in response to a player on Twitter, PB answered that it will be something different and not an adaption of Magic School. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1050547413545451520 * On September 24, 2018, Chelsa, one of the writers at Pixelberry hinted at this being the secret project she had previously teased to be working on earlier this year. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1044295524168359938 * On September 25, 2018 the name for the book was revealed along with the confirmation that the player can choose MC's gender. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1044659748262436864 https://twitter.com/JohnsonSilvius/status/1044660036331610112 * On October 5, 2018, Pixelberry teased that we'll be getting a release date for this book soon enough.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1048372302100881408 * On October 8, 2018, in the blogpost regarding High School Story: Class Act, PB announced that they have some magical sneak peeks from The Elementalists brewing... http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/10/8/high-school-story-class-act * On October 10, 2018, a sneak peek was released, showing an acceptance letter and pointing out that our MC is a freshman.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1050158169660387329 ** On this same day in the blogpost regarding it Lives Beneath, PB continued to reiterate to stay tuned for more news and magickal (yes, magick with a k) sneak peeks from The Elementalists! http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/10/10/it-lives-beneath * On October 12, 2018 the full book cover was unveiled along with the release date being Wednesday October 24, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1050888102720335872 * On October 15, 2018 another sneak peek was released; this one being of courses offered at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1051940997939122177 * On October 16, 2018 a sneak featuring the Faculty at Penderghast was released first on Pixelberry's Instagram account. https://www.instagram.com/p/BpAhYcxBPYQ/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame * On October 17, 2018 a sneak peek was released, featuring a student who is a champion of a game called Thief, along with a reminder to sing up for the tryouts of this game.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1052655227214548992 * On October 18, 2018 a sneak peek was released, featuring Shreya Mistry, an incoming Freshman and future leader of Mistry Inc.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1053059355765919744 * On October 19, 2018 another sneak peek was released, featuring what items are allowed and what items are prohibited to bring into the Residence Halls. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1053388999065141248 ** On the same day the description of the first two chapters were released with Chapter 1 launching on Wednesday and Chapter 2 on Friday. After that, the book will update regularly on Fridays. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1053437076400533504 Reference Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:The Elementalists Category:Gender of Choice Lead